


Playing to the Drummer's Beat

by TrepidationChance



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Nodame Cantabile
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrepidationChance/pseuds/TrepidationChance
Summary: "Please do "I fell into the orchestra pit and landed on you. Again. " :) pick your own ships, I just want it to be cute."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m typing this on my phone, so please forgive my careless mistakes. There was no specific pairing in this request, so I’m going to go with Nodame and Shinichi from Nodame Cantabile for convenience. Sorry, I’m lazy like that!!!

Nodame didn’t like to go to concerts; her relationship with music was a tough one. It started off with a child who was passionate about ivory keys and foot pedals but was thrown into an abyss of disappointment. That young child hadn’t experienced the hardship that came with life before, so she soon became tired of the endless instructions, theories and droning which took a toll on her love for the piano. She quit playing, but not without ripping out her heart along the way.

That being said, why was she stuck in a theatre, waiting for the intermission of a particular musical to end? Well, apparently her good friend, Masumi, was in love with the score of Annie and wanted to personally listen to the percussion and “draw inspiration” from it. Of course, one cannot go to this sort of event alone and so he brought Nodame with him. It wasn’t her first time here, but she’s rather erase the memory all together.

“Oi, Nodame! Let’s go already!!”

Nodame was snapped out of her internal monologue. “Hahi? Where?”

“To the pit, of course! No way am I gonna miss the chance to talk to some pros!” Masumi tutted, annoyed that she still hasn’t moved out of her seat. So instead, he pulled her off her butt and dragged her down the aisle to the front to the theatre.

“No!!!!! I don’t want to!!!!” Nodame yelled, pulling against the hand on her wrist, but timpanists don’t have a tight grip for nothing. Unable to escape, she whined the whole way down to the front, hoping that embarrassing Masumi would coerce him to let go of her.

No such luck. They soon reached the pit and peered down to look at the musicians. They were busy chatting among themselves as well as with other members of the audience who were also interested in talking with the orchestra. Nodame was overwhelmed with the number of instruments in front of her eyes. Of course, she’s seen them before, but to witness one musician seemingly able to play 3 of them singlehandedly was both fascinating and terrifying at the same time. If she had continued with her lessons, would he have needed to play more than one instrument to mean something?

“Hey! You on the kit! Good rhythm!” Masumi yelled out to the shadow at the back of the pit, sitting behind a statue of symbols and drums.

“Thanks! I don’t often hear a complement from the crowd.” They replied. “No one really notices percussion.”

“Yeah, I get your feel.” Masumi sighed out.

“You play the drums?”  
“Nup. Timpani.”

An echo of ahh’s came from within the pit. Looks like the other musicians were interested with their new visitor.

“Makes sense. And your friend?” They gestured towards Nodame who flinched when multiple heads faced her way.

“Who, her?” Masumi pointed at her. “She doesn’t play anything, though I’m sure she’s capable of mashing some keys on the board!” Some people laughed, while others shook their heads, tired of the joke. Nodame stayed silent, clamping her fingers together. She pulled away from Masumi violently, wanting to return to her seat but ended up unbalancing herself. She toppled over the barrier, falling into the pit.

Thankfully, there was a net which prevented spectators from falling onto the orchestra, but the elastic wasn’t strong enough to stop her from hitting the conductor on the head before rebounding back up like a trampoline. Nodame quickly scrambled back over the wall while the whole pit was silent and all the musicians looked towards the front of the pit, anticipating the outburst that was bound to happen.

“OMG! Nodame! What are you doing, you careless child! You just hit the conductor, for goodness’ sake!!!” Masumi whispered as he patted her down, making sure she hadn’t hurt herself when she fell. Satisfied that she wasn’t hurt, he looked back over to wall to meet fierce eyes glaring back at him. Masumi’s heart jumped a little. It wasn’t often a man with such striking features trained his attention on him.

“The girl.” He whispered harshly, causing Masumi to shake with envy. Of course Nodame was going to be the protagonist. He pulled Nodame over the barrier, making her face the conductor she had just hit.

“Hahi? It’s you!”  
“Yes, it’s me.”

Nodame gulped and giggled nervously. “I don’t suppose you remember… Do you?”  
“I do.” He replied, nodding slowly. “Do you have something to say to me?”

She clapped her hands and tipped her head down like she was praying. Perhaps she was, for her life. “I’m sorry I fell onto you!!”  
“And…?”  
“It won’t happen again!”  
“Except it has.”

Everyone in the pit along with Masumi looked back and forth between their interaction.

“This is the second time it’s happened, is it not?”  
“I didn’t mean it! It’s an accident!!!”

The conductor shook his head. “I’m not so sure about that anymore. I wonder if it was on purpose…”

Nodame also shook her head, but more furiously. “Huh!!? No way!!!! You know the saying, ‘once is chance, twice is coincidence and thrice is fate!’”  
“Not sure if that’s right, but if it happens again…”  
“It won’t!!!” She took a deep breath in, appalled by the idea of being destined to encounter this scary conductor once again. “I don’t plan on seeing another musical anyway!!”

His eyes flashed with sadistic amusement. “That’s what you said last time too…”  
“Well, this time I mean it!”

Masumi was burning with jealously. This happened twice? Oh, if he was in her place, he wouldn’t have let the smoky eyed conductor out of his sight after the first time!! On the other hand, the other musicians were already making bets on which gig would be the third time she fell on him again.

Nodame felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her away from the pit, allowing her to escape from the conductor’s accusing stare. Masumi led them back to their seats as the musical started again. She sighed, melting into her seat, guaranteed never to see that conductor again.

 

* * *

 

She was wrong. The primary school she worked for had a band come along for an incursion and guess who it was? The same conductor at the musical, playing the piano and violin. Of course, she only recognise his eyes as the pit was too dark, but this man with dark hair and dark suit and dark personality was definitely him. Guess what happened? Yep, she fell on him. Again.

At least the drummer won the bet, right?


End file.
